xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Kanuha Doshun
EARLY PROGRESS NEEDS TO BE REDESIGNED "I love me some rice ball...............Yazuri if you don't give me one your got damn rice balls I'm going to kick your mother fucking ass!" Appearance He is portrayed as a middle-aged hipster, usually wearing jeans and a denim jacket, and constantly listening to rock music on his boom box. He wears black Wayfarer sunglasses, and owns a Blue 1958 Cadillac Series 62 Convertible. When overseeing the Tournament, he wears yellow robes with a black mantle depicting a Chinese symbol on it, as well as a hat of the same color and with the same symbol on it. Personality and Relationships Even though he is the teacher of the greatest warriors in the universe, he is more of a sweet and a kind grandfatherly figure than a traditional disciplinarian. Paying no heed to respectful-but-cold formality, he lovingly treats his social-inferiors as equals and dotes on them as if they were his own grandchildren. he affectionately addresses younger warriors with suffix of "-chan" , a term of endearment usually reserved for young children.Doshun is a well-mannered individual who makes a habit of being respectful of others whenever the circumstances of ANY situation allows him to do so. He could be considered to be somewhat obsessed with his own respectfulness, for he even makes a habit of showing nothing but the utmost respect towards even his ENEMIES of all people. However, it should be noted that he will completely disregard his desire to be respectful during combat. Contrary to the implications of his respectfulness, Doshun is NOT kind. For you see, he isn't respectful because he wants to be. But rather he is respectful because he feels like he has to be. Doujun, his father, raised him to be as respectful as he could be at all times. As a result of such, Doshun treats his respectfulness as an obligation rather than as a commitment. Unfortunately for many, Doshun does not feel as if he is under any obligation to be kind. So under normal circumstances, Doshun is most unkind. As a matter of fact, Doshun somewhat relishes in his lack of kindness. ESPECIALLY when it comes to those whom do not return the respect he shows to them. Evidence of Doshun's unkindly nature is his stubborn refusal to be generous with his own assets even while he is insistently generous with the assets of others, his purposeful lack of consideration for the feelings of others during conversations about topics that he knows they're sensitive to, and his immature obsession with secretly pulling an over-the-top prank on every single last person. Doshun's polite cruelty knows only a few boundaries. First and foremost, Doshun makes an strenuous effort to be kind to those he consider to be family. His many students, and his fellow members of the Puppet Brigade. Secondly, Doshun is very easy to guilt trip. While he is well-known to derive an extreme amount of sadistic pleasure from angering others into a hissy fit while he maintains his cool and respectful disposition, he is just as well-known for breaking down into an apologetic mess if his victim happens to break down into tears in response to his douchebaggery. Skills * Special Skills ** Ninja Arts *** Energy Threads: The Energy Threads are lengthy strands of pure energy. Conventionally, they're generated by means of accumulating some of one's energy into the both of one's hands and then elongating the accumulated energy from the very tips of one's fingers. Doshun's mastery of the generation and manipulation of Energy Threads serves as the prerequisite that allows him to perform a super majority of his other ninja arts. *** Whip of Energy Threads: Whip of Energy Threads is a blunt weapon that is fashioned by entwining an innumerable amount of Energy Threads into a bullwhip that is as thin as physically possible. It should be noted that it packs enough of a punch to put even some of the larger summons on their butts with naught but a single lash. *** Hand Loom Technique: The Hand Loom Technique is a ninja art where one weaves Energy Threads into any construct of one's desire. Though the construct may appear however one desires it to appear, it'll completely lack any of the physical characteristics that aren't possessed by the Energy Threads it was woven from. At the behest of its weaver or upon being sufficiently damaged, the construct will immediately disassemble into the individual Energy''' Threads''' it was woven from. *** Wind Arts: Energy Threads: The Wind Arts Energy Threads are lengthy, strand-like currents of razor-sharp air. At the cost of much of the overall utility of the energy Threads, the Wind Arts: Energy Threads are in possession of unparalleled sharpness that would allow them to be utilized to perfectly sever just about anything. *** Wind Arts: Vacuum Blade: This is a ninja art where one will exhale Wind-infused energy onto a blade as a means of granting the blade the unparalleled sharpness of the concentrated Wind Art. Under normal circumstances, Doshun utilizes this ninja arts upon his sword in order to make up for his lack of consistent practice with it. 'Abilities' * Swordsmanship All in all, Doshun is an amazingly skilled swordsman. But he isn't a very powerful one. While he may have mastered most - if not all - of the maneuvers within the Divine Academy, he lacks the physical prowess needed to make good use of those maneuvers. However, it should be noted that Doshun often makes up for his lackluster physique. By doing so, Doshun manages to slice and dice his target with a swing that probably would have failed to do so without such aid. * Ninja Arts He can utilize Ninja Arts, the historic style of martial arts, tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare. Contrary to popular culture, real life ninja were mainly spies, saboteurs, and assassins that rarely appeared in the battlefield. Depending on the school and source ninja arts focuses on different disciplines, the most common of which was the eighteen disciplines of the Bujikan he can use them all. * Weapon Proficiency He can prove to be skilled when using multiple weapons instantly become proficient in it. The first time he picks up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. He duel wield any weapon with ease. * Assassination Skills He can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. * Omnipotence (His main form of unlimited energy is Chi also called Ki, Qi, or etc) He can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. He is able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, he can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. * Ninja Magic He can utilize magical techniques to achieve a variety of supernatural effects, mostly dedicated to stealth, mobility, deception, evasion and assassination, enhancing the user's natural skills or completing them with additional possibilities, based on abstract principles or tangible elements. * Mystical Martial Artist He can utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic. Some techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. * Human Genetics He takes on or has the form, traits and abilities of humans, allowing them to a take a human shape, prehensile hands, or do social activities such as whistling, playing sports or doing acrobatics, and also makes the user to speak the language of human. This ability can only be used by inhuman beings, such as animals, aliens, etc. * Strength He is considerably stronger than the other atheirons, and is known to be the greatest fighter in the fifteen galaxies. However, he is not as strong as the last descendants but on par with his early ones, due to having neglected his training. Rebirth Specializations Z''-Rank Skill'' (Energy Threads) Energy Threads S''-Rank Skill'' (Wind Arts) Wind Arts E''-Rank Skill'' (Swordsmanship) Swordsmanship Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen